


New World

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, GTOP, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Seunghyun stumbles across one of Jiyong's kinks, and joins in.





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who thinks this is possibly one of GD's real-life kinks can I? There's enough scenes out there - Coffee Prince parody, Michigo MV, Zutter MV off the top of my head. Anyway, there is barely anything written so I wrote my own!

‘Cut, alright everyone good job, we’ll break for lunch and I’ll need everyone back in an hour,’ the director called. He walked towards Seunghyun and Jiyong, reaching Seunghyun first and giving him a quick hug and pat on the back before doing the same to Jiyong. Seunghyun couldn’t help but notice Jiyong wince as if in pain, they’d been dancing pretty hard out for the last couple of hours and Seunghyun was concerned, it wouldn’t be the first time Jiyong has ignored an injury, and he was noticeably sweating, more than Seunghyun would expect him to be.

‘You ok?’ he asked Jiyong quietly, knowing the other man wouldn’t want any attention drawn to him.

Jiyong looked up at him, discomfort etched on his face, but he nodded ‘I’m fine, let’s get some lunch.’

‘You sure?’ Seunghyun questioned, looking closer at Jiyong, paler than usual, he didn’t look great.

Jiyong forced a smile ‘I’m fine, stop mithering.’

As they walked towards the catering truck, Jiyong pulled out his phone and started typing a text, Seunghyun averted his eyes out of politeness. Almost as soon as Jiyong stopped typing his phone rang, he winced but answered it.

‘I’m not alone,’ he stated, before listening to the caller.

Seunghyun was momentarily thrown, Jiyong has literally never answered the phone like this in all the years they’ve known each other, he tries not to listen, but it’s not easy with Jiyong so close, even with him practically whispering to the caller.

‘I can’t, I’m filming, I can’t do this.’ Jiyong is imploring the other person before he realises Seunghyun is still next to him, smiles apologetically, and moves away from everyone to conclude the call. Seunghyun watches him surreptitiously, Jiyong is clearly very agitated, and upset, it’s starting to freak him out.

 

Jiyong doesn’t talk to anyone over lunch, he barely eats and squirms uncomfortably in his seat before suddenly banging his hands on the table in frustration, jumping up and walking away from the set. The staff watches him, alarmed, he’s usually so professional, something has clearly rattled him today and they’re not sure how to handle it, they’ve still got 2 more scenes to film this afternoon and they need him.

Seunghyun makes the decision to go after him, catching him around the corner from the studio they’re using, in a deserted part of the car park. Jiyong is white now and beads of sweat are dripping off him, as he approaches him Seunghyun is wondering if he’s going to have to call an ambulance.

‘Jiyong,’ he says gently, ‘what the fuck is going on? Are you sick?’

Jiyong’s eyes are wild, two red spots appear on his cheeks as he blushes, the sudden colour in his face much more obvious against his ghostly pallor.

‘Seung,’ he moans quietly, ‘please just go away.’

‘I’m not fucking going anywhere, you look like you’re going to bloody pass out, shall I get you some water?’

Jiyong gasps at the mention of water and grabs for his crotch, just a split second too late, a small wet patch appears on the front of his slightly too tight jeans.

‘Ahh fuck,’ he spits out, struggling to regain control of himself ‘you had to mention fucking water didn’t you?’

Seunghyun looks at Jiyong, lost, ‘what are you talking about? Are you ill? Have you got an infection or something?’ he asked, nodding towards Jiyong’s groin that he still had a tight hold of.

Despite his discomfort, Jiyong laughed, then regretted it as the movement of his stomach pressed further on his distended bladder. ‘It’s just a game,’ Jiyong told Seunghyun quietly, ‘that I’m about to fucking loose, I can’t dance anymore like this.’ Admitting defeat to himself Jiyong attempted to open his jeans one handed but they’re too tight, he groans, ‘a little help here?’ he asks Seunghyun, ‘I can’t let go, I’ll piss myself even more.’

‘You’re going to pee here?’ Seunghyun questioned, looking around.

‘Can’t very well go back in holding my dick can I? And I can’t let it go now.’

Seunghyun reached for Jiyong’s belt, unbuckling it slower than Jiyong was happy with, before he unbuttoned and unzipped them for Jiyong.

‘Stand back,’ Jiyong advised Seunghyun before reaching down his jeans with his free hand, he pulled his dick out as quickly as he could but he was already pissing as it reached the open air, ‘argh,’ he sighed as the pee arched out of him, hitting the ground an impressive distance away from him. As he pissed, Seunghyun watched, first in amazement at the sheer force and volume, then with a growing sense that watching Jiyong was having an unexpected effect on his own dick. While Jiyong was still distracted he subtly brushed his hand over the front of his own jeans, no mistake, he was getting hard watching Jiyong pee, what the fuck?

When Jiyong was finally done he turned back towards Seunghyun, still tucking his dick away and assessing the extent of the wetness in his jeans. ‘Sorry man,’ he started to apologise before spotting the unmistakable bulge of Seunghyun’s cock, he tilted his head slightly and smirked, raising his eyebrows before questioning, ‘really?’

Seunghyun looked at him, shrugging his shoulders slightly, ‘I don’t get it either,’ he told Jiyong quietly.

Jiyong’s laughter burst out of him, ‘oh I get it alright, I just didn’t know that you liked it too.’

‘Like what?’ Seunghyun questioned naïvely.

‘This,’ Jiyong gestured to his crotch and the enormous puddle he’d just made, ‘the holding, denial, and the watching.’

‘Oh,’ Seunghyun said, ‘I guess I didn’t know either, watching you though was… well, you know, hot.’

Jiyong smirked, ‘oh I know, you want to play this afternoon?’

‘Play? Me?’ Seunghyun gave Jiyong a little obedient nod, ‘ok, both of us?’

‘I’m done for the day,’ Jiyong told him, shaking his head, ‘but I want to watch you later.’

Seunghyun nodded again, ‘ok, what do I need to do?’

‘Simple, drink, don’t pee until I tell you that you can.’ Jiyong told him, fixing him with a stern glare.

‘And if I fail?’ Seunghyun asked.

‘Forfeit,’ Jiyong stated bluntly, ‘talking of which, I need to admit I’ve failed, and see what my punishment will be.’

He reached for his cell phone and searched for someone’s number before pressing to call them. 

‘I failed, I’ll be over later for my forfeit’ he stated as soon as the person answered, before continuing, ‘but I may have a present for you.’ He listened to the person at the other end of the line before replying shortly, ‘new recruit,’ smirking up at Seunghyun. He listened again before replying, ‘let’s keep it a surprise, more fun that way, and yes, evidence on the way but I’m deleting as soon as its sent.’ He smirked as he hung up, then held up a finger to Seunghyun, silently asking him to hold on a second, he turned away and took a photo of his puddle of piss before sending it and then deleting it. ‘Can’t have that on my phone for long,’ he told Seunghyun.

Seunghyun raised one eyebrow, ‘what was that for?’

‘My, umm, friend, missed the excitement, next best thing,’ Jiyong shrugged before suggesting, ‘come on, we better get back.’

They arrived back at the catering van with 15 minutes or so of lunchbreak remaining, they quickly grabbed some food and, while they ate, Jiyong kept tapping his chopstick against Seunghyun’s drink bottle, smirking, reminding him to drink up.

 

Halfway through the afternoon’s filming, Jiyong called for a quick break, ‘sorry,’ he apologised, ‘I need to visit the washroom, Seunghyun?’ he questioned, his face a picture of innocence.

Seunghyun was confused, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to use it even if he needed to, but followed him obediently, Jiyong locked the bathroom door behind them, ‘you ok?’ he questioned, indicating to Seunghyun’s crotch.

‘Fine,’ Seunghyun answered briefly.

Jiyong frowned slightly, ‘you need to drink more,’ before walking over to use the urinal himself, looking over his shoulder to Seunghyun as he started to unbuckle his belt, ‘want to watch?’ he grinned dirtily.

Seunghyun recognised Jiyong was being sarcastic but he didn’t care, the truth was he did want to watch, he nodded and moved closer, watching as Jiyong took his cock out and peed at a much more leisurely pace than earlier, cupping his own dick as he watched.

Finished and cock put away, Jiyong is emboldened by Seunghyun’s interest, he cups his own hand over Seunghyun’s, squeezing it slightly, before telling Seunghyun, ‘I can’t wait to watch you later, make sure you have a drink before we restart.’

 

As filming wrapped for the day, Seunghyun is just beginning to feel uncomfortable, this is the point that he’d usually excuse himself, but obviously not today. He’s expecting that he and Jiyong will head away together, maybe to this unknown person’s house, he isn’t expecting Jiyong to suggest what he does next.

‘Let’s go and get something to eat, I’m starving.’

‘Umm, Jiyong,’ Seunghyun responds, ‘I’m not so sure.’

Jiyong catches on immediately and a dirty grin spreads across his face, ‘you’ll be fine,’ he tells Seunghyun, ‘trust me.’

Seunghyun is in no place to argue, he can’t think as straight as he normally would. As they get into Jiyong’s car Jiyong turns to him, ‘just don’t piss yourself in my car, it’s a bugger to explain to the cleaners, and they charge the goddamn earth.’

Seunghyun’s eyes bug out of his head, ‘how many times have you had to explain it to the cleaners?’

Jiyong rolls his eyes, ‘twice, but I don’t plan on making that mistake again, there’s only so many times that you can let a supposedly incredibly drunk friend in your supercar before people start asking questions, so hold it.’

 

In the restaurant, Seunghyun can’t get comfortable, he isn’t hungry, he can’t really concentrate on any sort of conversation, and every fibre of his being is starting to scream out at him. He is both too cold and too hot at the same time and he starts to sweat, he suspects he’s as pale as Jiyong was earlier. Jiyong, on the other hand, is enjoying the show, Seunghyun’s doing surprisingly well for his first time and Jiyong knows the results are going to be good, he texts his friend, knowing that Seunghyun won’t go much longer.

‘Not hungry?’ he questions Seunghyun innocently.

Seunghyun looks at him, pained, and shakes his head, ‘Jiyong,’ he implores.

‘It’s ok,’ Jiyong tells him comfortingly, ‘nearly time, my friend is ready when we are.’

Seunghyun relaxes slightly, which is a mistake, his eyes widen and he grabs for his cock, never more thankful that they are tucked away in a quiet part of the restaurant. He squeezes himself tightly, regaining control of himself after the longest minute of his life, he can’t believe he came so close to pissing himself in public. ‘Jiyong,’ he tries again, this time with much more urgency.

Recognising his friend has reached his limits, Jiyong stuffs the last of his food in his mouth before signalling for the bill. ‘Ok,’ he tells Seunghyun, ‘you’re ok, don’t panic.’

Seunghyun can barely walk out of the restaurant, ‘your car,’ he moans to Jiyong.

Jiyong fixes him with a stern stare, ‘I’m not joking about my car, don’t piss in it.’

As soon as he’s buckled in, Seunghyun grabs his dick and squeezes, sweat now trickling down his face with the effort of not peeing, ‘please tell me we aren’t going far,’ he whines to Jiyong.

Jiyong grins back, ‘I’ve told you to trust me.’

They pull up at an apartment block that Seunghyun doesn’t recognise barely 5 minutes later and Jiyong punches in the code. Seunghyun hasn’t let go of his dick, he can’t, he’s just bloody thankful that it’s dark. In the lift Jiyong, slides his hand around Seunghyun’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him, first lightly, then with a bit more passion when Seunghyun’s responds. ‘fuck, it's hot watching you hold yourself,’ Jiyong chokes out, ‘cant fucking wait to watch you pee,’ the bulge in his jeans starting to grow.

To Seunghyun’s surprise, Jiyong lets himself into the apartment when they reach the door and he looks questioningly at Jiyong.

‘My friend is expecting us,’ Jiyong explains. They can hear the shower running as they walk into the apartment, ‘looks like he started without us,’ Jiyong commented.

The sound of the running water is too much for Seunghyun and he bolts for the bathroom with Jiyong following. There is a man stood under the shower, dick in his hand, lazily stroking himself but Seunghyun doesn’t care, he rips at his trousers in his desperation to get them off, piss already starting to spill from his cock, he aims in the general direction of the toilet.

‘No,’ Jiyong yelps, grabbing Seunghyun by the shoulder and spinning him around, still peeing, to the man in the shower. 

‘Heechul?’ Seunghyun questions dumbly, not able to stop himself peeing even if he wanted too.

‘Seunghyun?’ Heechul gasps back, still stroking his cock, watching Seunghyun’s peeing, ‘you brought me Seunghyun?’ Heechul asks Jiyong.

Jiyong nods, happy at Heechul’s reaction, maybe he won’t get punished too severely for losing control earlier. He presses himself to Seunghyun’s back, feeling his ever hardening dick press between Seunghyun’s butt cheeks, before taking Seunghyun’s dick hand in his own and directing his piss stream onto Heechul, this is what they’re here for after all.  
Heechul’s stroking of his own cock gains speed as Seunghyun pees on him, as he nears orgasm, Jiyong directs Seunghyun’s stream directly onto Heechul’s cock and it’s enough to push him over the edge. As Seunghyun finally stops peeing, Heechul cums, shooting pulses of white back at Seunghyun, splattering him. 

‘Fuck,’ Heechul exclaims, breathing hard, ‘didn’t know you were into this.’

Jiyong laughs, letting go of Seunghyun’s dick hand, ‘neither did he, until I lost control earlier.’

‘You let him watch you?’ Heechul’s voice is suddenly low and dangerous and Jiyong instantly drops his gaze.

‘He just happened to be there, I didn’t plan it.’ Jiyong whined back.

‘Not the point,’ Heechul snapped back at Jiyong before indicating to Seunghyun, ‘clean him up.’

Jiyong nodded, sinking to his knees in front of Seunghyun and starting to lick him. As Heechul got out of the shower and started to towel himself dry, Jiyong licked Seunghyun, he concentrated first on where Heechul’s cum had landed, unsure if Seunghyun would want him to go further. Emboldened by Seunghyun’s hardening dick, Jiyong licks his length, sucking the tip of Seunghyun’s dick into his mouth before taking it as far down his throat as he could, stroking the rest with one hand as he squeezed his own dick with his other. 

Heechul, sat on the closed toilet wearing only a towel, kicked Jiyong’s wrist gently,

‘Oh no you don’t, don’t think you get to cum today, hands off yourself, you failed me.’ 

Nodding as best he could with Seunghyun’s cock sighted in his mouth, Jiyong removed his hand from his own aching dick, as punishments go, this one was fairly mild for Heechul and he’d take it.

Returning his full attention to Seunghyun he worked his mouth further down Seunghyun’s dick until Seunghyun was fully in and down his throat. He grabbed Seunghyun’s ass with both hands and he sucked, Seunghyun’s hands laced in his hair, holding him tight as he came. Jiyong reflexively swallowed as Seunghyun cried out and he waited patiently until Seunghyun’s hands slacked in his hair and he slid off his cock.

‘Nice,’ Heechul nodded approvingly, wiping a tear from Jiyong’s cheek and kissing him gently on the lips then standing up and heading out of the bathroom.

‘Help yourself to a shower,’ he told Seunghyun before looking back at Jiyong, ‘what are your plans for tomorrow?’


End file.
